un simple saut dans le temps
by ysodehaine
Summary: Morelia Bellark, fille de Morfin Gaunt et de Millia Bellark, est née en 1935. Lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard elle décide d'user d'un retourneur de temps un peu spécial. Elle se retrouve donc en 1992 peu avant le renvoi du professeur Dumbledore. (bien sûr les personnages de J-K Rowling lui appartiennent, je ne fais que les modelés à mon grès.)
1. prologue

**Prologue.**

- professeur, êtes vous en accord avec mon choix ?

C'était une jeune femme tout juste majeure, vêtue d'une fluide cape émeraude cachant tout autre vêtements, qui avait parler. Sa voix était douce mais il y transparaissait le fait que cette question n'avais été poser que par pur respect envers le vieil homme assit devant elle, derrière un somptueux bureau.

Celui-ci sourit aimablement à la jeune femme.

- mademoiselle Bellark, dit-il, bien que, je l'avoue, ne connaît en rien vos intentions, je vous fait confiance. Dragée surprise ?

- Merci professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en piochant un des dragées surprise que contenait la boite tendue par celui-ci. Mmh... pomme caramélisé, dit-elle après avoir consciencieusement savouré le dragée.

- Vous êtes doué miss.

- Mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus professeur, sourit-elle.

Elle se leva soudainement et émit un sifflement strident semblable à celui d'un serpent. Le vieil homme continuait de sourire tranquillement.

- navrée professeur, mais j'ai remarquer des voyageuses imprévus dans ma malle, s'excusa-t-elle. Puis-je...

- bien évidement ! Utiliser cette pièce à votre aise miss.

- Vous êtes doué aussi professeur, sourit malicieusement la jeune sorcière en disparaissant derrière un pan de bibliothèque suivit de près par une grosse malle flottante.

* * *

La jeune femme s'adossa à un pan de mur de pierre froide, ferma les yeux, soupira fortement puis les rouvrit non sans quelques battements de cils frénétiques.

Après un instant de concentration, d'un mouvement souple de la main, sa malle s'ouvrit.

- Nag, Nagaina, appela-t-elle en fourchelang les sourcils froncés.

Deux jeunes nâgas sortirent rapidement de la malle.

- maîtresss, s'inclinèrent les deux nâgas d'une même voix et d'un même mouvement.

- Vous ne pouvez faire ce saut dans le temps avec moi mes toutes belles, cingla la jeune femme qui ne put tout de même se retenir de ressentir un élan de tendresse envers ces deux magnifiques serpents. Vous serez mes yeux pendant le temps où je ne serais présente, je vous confit la protection de ma mère ainsi que celle du manoir.

Sa voix, qui c'était briser, raisonnait de façon étrange dans la sombre pièce. Les deux nâgas vinrent se lover au pied de leur maîtresse dans un geste de réconfort.

- je vais y aller, quoique je ne bougerais en définitive pas d'ici, ria-t-elle soudainement. Je vais appeler Deza et elle vous fera transplaner au manoir.

Elle se baissa et caressa les deux têtes reptiliennes affectueusement, ferma les yeux, sourit, les rouvrit, déterminer. Elle s'éloigna de Nag et Nagaina et dans un froissement de tissu sortie une longue baguette composé d'un étrange bois d'une couleur vert d'eau légèrement translucide. À l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction un rouleau de parchemin vint à elle puis un sortilège de lévitation le fit flotter face à elle. Elle l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un autre puis le noirci. C'était une lettre, pour le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Elle la laissa flotter au milieu de la pièce une fois écrite, posa délicatement sa baguette au sol, appela Deza, son elfe de maison. Ses nâgas partirent la laissant seule, c'est alors qu'elle réduisit sa malle, la mit dans une des poche de sa cape, sortit un imposant pendentif à l'aspect ancien, l'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis, contempla la photo de ses parents lui souriant à l'intérieur, récita un ancien chant et le pendentif laissa place à un puissant retourneur de temps qu'elle tourna de nombreuses fois avant d'actionner.

* * *

C'est très peu de temps après que le professeur pénétrât dans la pièce, prenant connaissance de la lettre de la jeune femme. D'un sortilège puissant il protégea l'étrange baguette toujours au sol et brûla la lettre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Miss-Grimalkin** **:** je suis heureuse que mon prologue t'ai plus (même si je te l'ai déjà dis)

je tiens à faire savoir qu'à chaque commentaires, je donnerais réponse. vous pouvez me poser tout un tas de questions farfelus si vous le souhaitez ou ne pas en poser.

merci aussi à ceux qui bien qu'ils ne commente pas lisent car cela me fait plaisir tout de même.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_ Toujours aussi sombre, cette pièce !_ Pensais-je avec raison alors que j'illuminais la pièce d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Je fis un pas et un nuage de poussière vint me chatouiller les narines. Je ne parvint pas à m'empêcher d'éternuer et ce jusqu'à ce que je lance un sortilège de nettoyage maison. Il était de mon cru celui là, je l'avais inventer toute seul comme une grande, quoique sur le coup je n'ai vraiment pas fais exprès. Enfin, il avait la particularité de parfumer en plus de nettoyer la pièce.

_- Alohomora_ ! Récitais-je en me concentrant.

le mur s'ouvrit et je pus constater que le bureau du professeur Dumbledore n'avais pas vraiment changer, quoique... plus d'objets bizarres et de tableaux sordide peut-être ? Je ne me suis pas encore prononcer. Je décidais de m'avancer dans ce bureau, notant au passage que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas à l'intérieur. Soudain je vis un jeune phénix, du moins en apparence, il n'était pas mort il y a longtemps, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'animal de compagnie du directeur. Mais il s'effaça bien vite lorsque mes pensées dévièrent sur mes nâgas. Je pris place sur un fauteuil confortable puis attendis.

* * *

J'avais perdu le compte des heurs, (_et dire que j'avais aussi perdu le compte des dates_, soupirais-je.) lorsque le directeur pénétra dans son bureau. Il ne me remarqua même pas ! Je soupirais et m'exclamais :

- Suis-je devenu translucide professeur ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi, surpris au possible. J'éclatais d'un rire sonore. Il me sourit.

- vous avez fait bon voyage, miss ?

- Autant que faire ce peux, souris-je. C'est moi professeur ou vous avez vieilli ? En quelle année sommes nous ? Il faudrait que je retourne au manoir...

- miss, ria-t-il. Vous n'avez pas changer. Nous sommes en 1992. Bonbon au citron ?

- Cela fait donc quarante ans... Volontiers, lui répondis-je aimablement au moment où l'on frappa à la porte (ce qui ne m'empêcha nullement de prendre le fameux bonbon !).

le professeur Dumbledore dit au visiteur d'entré tandis que je dégustais le fameux bonbon.

- Cornelius, salua aimablement le vieux professeur.

_ Il y a un truc qui ne va pas_, pensais-je alors que je me levais tranquillement. Je me tournais vers le nouvel arrivant et le saluais sans le moindre mot de prime abord.

- Qui est votre chère invitée Albus ?

- Une amie de longue date, sourit-il.

- Ravie de vous rencontré, dis-je à l'homme en lui tendant la main...

il l'a prit et bien que mon niveau en legimencie soit embryonnaire lorsque je touchais une personne je pouvais pénétrer dans le premier niveau de sont esprit, juste à la surface. Je ne pouvais capturer que les pensées présente et quelques informations sur l'identité de la personne. Illégal dites-vous ? Je vous répondrais que j'ai fait pire. En tout cas ce qu'il avait en tête concernant Poudlard n'avait rien de joyeux. Et même si je ne connaissais pas ce _Hagrid_ qui allait se faire arrêter par ce ministre de la magie ici présent _(quelle honte ! Une personne si importante et pourtant incapable d'occlumencie !),_ je savais qu'il était innocent. _Hagrid_ n'avais pus ouvrir la chambre des secrets que j'avais soigneusement fermé jadis. Surtout sachant que seul deux descendants de Salazar Serpentard étaient "en vie" à ce jour et que je les connaissais. J'en faisais partie et l'autre ne pouvais être ici.

Je lâchai distraitement la main de ce ministre.

- … je m'appelle Morelia Bellark.

_- Une Bellark_,chuchota le ministre puis il se reprit : Nous devrions y aller Albus.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il serait impossible de vous laissez ici miss, venez avec nous, m'invita le professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore nous conduisit au dehors. Traverser le château avait fait montrer en moi un brin de nostalgie, même si pour moi les quarante ans écoulées n'avaient pas duré une seule seconde.

Il faisait nuit et si cette affaire n'était pas aussi préoccupante, je serais rentré me reposer. Après tout, cela fait quarante ans que je n'ai pas dormi, pensais-je en camouflant le rire qui faillit m'emporter par une faible quinte de toux.

- vous savez mademoiselle Bellark, vous êtes le premier membre de votre illustre famille que je rencontre. Cela me surprend beaucoup de vous rencontré en ces lieux, surtout en les circonstances actuelles.

- Nous sommes peu monsieur et nous ne trouvons pas intérêt au fait de nous mêler à ce monde plus que nécessaire. Pour ce qui est des circonstances, ajoutais-je en me tournant vers le ministre, il est vrai que ce rencontré peu avant l'arrestation d'un innocent est bien peu avenant je vous le conçoit.

J'avais terminer ma réplique de manière cinglante mais cela ne dût pas l'effrayer suffisamment, quoiqu'il tremblait et évitait mon regard. Il ne répliqua pas non plus lorsque j'avais préciser que je considérais ce _Hagrid_ comme innocent.

- et êtes vous... êtes vous..., chercha-t-il en déglutissant.

- Je suis évidement doté de ce si redouter don, souris-je froidement.

Le pouvoir. Le pouvoir est une malédiction parfois, car à tout pouvoir, devoir est associer. Bien que peu n'en soit conscient avant leurs chute.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avais pas sembler faire grand cas de notre si passionnante conversation mais je n'étais pas dupe. Le connaissant depuis mon plus jeune age je savais qu'il avait tout retenu, tout comme je savait qu'il considérait ce _Hagrid _comme innocent.

- c'est ici ? Demandais-je au professeur en observant une rustique maisonnette à une cinquantaine de mètres de là.

- En effet miss, Hagrid habite à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il est le gardien des clefs et des secrets à Poudlard.

- Et qui sera ce gardien lorsque, comme je le vois celui-ci sera à Azkaban ? Demandais-je au professeur mais en braquant mon regard, qui je le savait était désormais parcourut par une brume fantomatique, dans celui du ministre de la magie.

Le ministre blanchi à vu d'œil, et moi, j'étais en colère. Jamais un innocent ne devrait être envoyer à Azkaban, cette prison était horrible, elle rendait fou, privais d'espoir, de bonheur... j'en avais trop vu, j'avais vu tant de choses horrible là bas.

- J'ai bien peur qu'aucun puisse remplacer Hagrid, lui apprit le Directeur de Poudlard avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

Nous arrivâmes au pieds des marches menant à la maisonnette. Elle avait vraiment son charme, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer même si la colère m'abritait toujours. Le professeur Dumbledore, monta les marches et donna quelques coup dans la porte en bois qu'il venait d'atteindre. C'est une bonne paire de minutes plus tard qu'un semi géant nous ouvrit la porte une arbalète à la main. Il cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûr mais ne fis aucune réflexion.

- ah, Professeur Dumbledore, salua le semi géant.

- Bonsoir Hagrid, le salua en retour le vieux professeur, est ce que nous pouvons... ?

- Bien sûr, nous invita t-il d'un geste de la main, entrez, entrez.

- Une affaires fâcheuse Hagrid, commença le ministre. Une affaire très fâcheuse. Trois agressions...

- il y en a déjà eu trois, professeur ?! M'exclamais-je. Aucun mort j'espère. Monsieur le ministre cet homme n'y est pour rien, ajoutais-je.

- Mais mademoiselle...

- Vous n'êtes pas ignorant au point de ne pas savoir que seul un héritier de Salazar Serpentard, prononçais-je avec respect, peut ouvrir la chambre des secrets, et je ne voit pas cet homme en être un.

- Comment savez vous cela mademoiselle ? Demanda Fudge avant de soudainement blanchir.

- N'oubliez pas qui je suis, Ministre, il serait mal aviser de l'oublier. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire à cet homme est ignoble ! Azkaban ronge l'âme, ajoutais-je dans un souffle.

- Qui êtes vous mademoiselle ? Me demanda le semi géant d'une voix bourru.

Je revêtis un masque impassible.

- Je m'appelle Morelia Bellark, monsieur. Navrée d'avoir crié dans votre charmante demeure.

- Elle est l'une de mes plus fidèle amie, Hagrid, dit le professeur Dumbledore en regardant l'âtre un peu trop fixement. Et sachez que Hagrid a mon entière confiance, Cornelius.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave vous savez, me dit-il d'une voix accueillante. Je vous remercie de prendre ma défense.

- Non, effectivement. Mais imaginez qu'il y ai de petites personnes en-capées à qui je ferais peur, souris-je malicieusement en me tournant vers l'âtre. En ce qui concerne votre défense sachez que rien n'y changera, vous s'y irez tout de même malgré tout.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain en un grincement.

- Oh, vous êtes déjà là Fudge, bien, constata un homme à la longue chevelure blonde qui se permit d'entré sans plus de cérémonie.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites, ici ? sortez de ma maison ! s'exclama Hagrid.

- Oh, soyez certain que je n'ai pas le moindre plaisir a me trouvez dans votre euh... une maison çà ?dit l'homme sur un ton hautain. Non, reprit-il, je suis passer à l'école où l'on m'a dit que le directeur était ici.

- Auriez vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda le professeur.

Je le coupais dans sa réponse en m'avançant face à lui.

- Vous n'auriez pas dût faire cela, monsieur, dis-je doucereusement à l'homme.

- Que n'aurais-je dût faire mademoiselle ? Me demanda t-il ironique.

- Demander la signature des membres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard pour le renvoi du professeur Dumbledore, bien sûr. Savez vous ce qu'est un boomerang, monsieur ? C'est un objet qui une fois lancer à la particularité de toujours revenir à l'envoyeur, tout comme cette erreur vous reviendra.

- Encore un de ces objets moldu, méprisa-t-il. Je vous conseil de ne pas vous promener dans le château vous risqueriez de finir comme les autres nés moldu, lança l'aristocrate perfide.

- Bien que je n'ai rien contre les nées moldu et les sang mêler, sachez que je n'en suis pas une.

- De quelle famille êtes vous issue, alors ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Je porte de nom de Bellark, répondis-je froidement.

Il sembla me regarder autrement, avec révérence et avidité. Il ne parla pas pendant une bonne minute puis reprit plus cérémonieux :

- Alors veuillez m'excusez, mademoiselle Bellark, mais la décision du conseil est prise.

- Je le sais, lui assurais-je. Mais cela vous reviendra Monsieur Malefoy, lui souris-je froidement.

Il s'avança et remit le parchemin contenant les signatures au directeur.

- Si le conseil en a décider ainsi il est bien évident que je m'en irais mais sachez qu'à Poudlard mon aide sera accorder à quiconque en fera la demande, déclara le professeur fixant une fois de plus l'âtre.

- Vous pouvez quittez cette maison désormais, dis-je simplement.

Il partit.

- Hagrid je me vois tout de même contraint de vous arrêter, déclara Fudge.

Hagrid s'avança alors, résigné mais inquiet et en colère face à la destitution du Directeur.

- Je dois m'absenter professeur, je vous propose de venir avec moi étant donner la situation. Sachez Hagrid que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Azkaban, lui dis-je gentiment.

- Appelez moi Albus, Morelia, je ne suis plus Directeur désormais.

- Je vous appellerais comme je l'entend, bougonnais-je très peu encline à appeler ainsi un si grand sorcier.

Il n'insista pas et nous partîmes, quelque peu en avance sur Hagrid et Fudge qui n'avaient pas encore quitter la maisonnette de pierre.

* * *

j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. nullisime ? grandiose ? ou alors dans une palette de gris ? ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci Cyrcee pour ton commentaire et merci aussi à ceux qui on lu sans commenter.**

**Je tiens à faire savoir que je suis vraiment désolée de publier aussi tard ce nouveau chapitre.**

**En espérant qu'il plaise,**

_ ysodehaine._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois Fudge partit avec Hagrid, le professeur Dumbledore me prévint qu'il avait à faire au château avant de partir. Nous décidâmes donc de nous retrouver au chaudron baveur dans quelques heures. J'étais curieuse de voir si il était toujours aussi sale ( le Chaudron Baveur bien entendu), mais plus précisément, il me fallait me rendre à Gringotts « visité » quelques coffres. J'avais aussi préalablement à faire au chemin de traverse.

Je quittais donc Poudlard. Une fois le portail passé, je transplanais direction le chemin de traverse. _J'espère que cette allée existe toujours_, pensais-je alors que le sort était déjà lancé.

J'atterris dans une flaque boueuse. Je soufflais en lançant un habile _evanesco_ en direction de la flaque de boue et un _recurvite_ sur mon vêtement. _Comme quoi, je ne suis pas si omnisciente que cela._ je levais la tête et scrutais les alentours._ Toujours aussi sombre et lugubre,_ me dis-je_, je suis au bon endroit._

J'avais atterris dans une ruelle annexe à l'allée des embrumes.

J'avais choisie cette destination en toute conscience, j'avais à faire dans cette allée si réputé. Quelques affaires à récupérer ainsi que mon si cher cousin à effrayer. Je l'appelais cousin mais il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il était d'une branche très éloigné et ses veines ne contenaient pas une goutte du sang des Bellark ni de celui des Gaunt. Je l'appelais cousin car ceci l'effrayait encore plus. Il savait que cette appellation ne le protégeait pas car seul le sang protège et le sien était insipide.

Je sortis de la ruelle et pénétrais dans l'allée des embrumes, mon visage préalablement caché par le large capuchon de ma cape.

« Ma jolie, ma jolie », chantonna un homme à mon intention.

Il se rapprochait de moi. Il était vêtu d'habits noir et sales. Il était à un peu plus d'un mètre de moi désormais, se déplaçant d'une façons étrange.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » cinglais-je.

Il ne fit que rire.

« Une jeune fille comme toi ? Tu n'as même pas de baguette en main sorcière. » ricana-t-il.

Bon, bien... Il faudrait que je travail ma voix.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas de baguette. Mais êtes vous sûr que j'en ai l'utilité ? », demandais-je de façon rhétorique mais fortement de telle façon à ce que mon message passe à l'avenir.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, je lançais un maléfice cuisant suivit d'un maléfice sanglant lancé au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, une belle balafre sanglante apparut sur le visage de l'affreux. À peine son cri eut-il eut le temps de s'élever que je lui lançais un _stupefix_ informulé. Je continuais ma route, le laissant s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd. J'avoue m'être donner en spectacle car mon dernier sort aurait pu être le premier mais l'allée des embrumes n'était pas un endroit tendre aussi je ne l'avais pas été. Après cet interlude, plus aucun indésirables ne m'approchèrent, le message était passé et j'avançais en souriant.

* * *

J'entrais dans une sombre boutique au joyeux nom de _"chez le squelette __**J**__.__**I**__.__**M**__."_. Mon cousin et l'inspiration... Je soupirais.

« Gente Dame ! », m'interpella un squelette assis sur une étagère poussiéreuse dans l'étroit couloir d'entré de la boutique.

Je soulevais légèrement mon capuchon un fois face à ce fameux **J**.**I**.**M**. (alias, Julius Ingid Maxus). Il n'y avait que nous deux dans cette partie de la boutique.

« Oh ! » S'exclama t-il. « Tu viens te promener Morelia ? » Me demanda t-il en faisant claquer ses phalanges contre l'étagère en un geste nerveux.

« Je viens rendre visite à ton animateur Julius », lui répondis-je doucereusement en remettant en place mon capuchon.

« Oh ! Oui, ma Dame ! Tout de suite, tout de suite!JACK ! JACK ! JAAACK ! VISIITE ! »

«Arrête JIM ! Je suis occupé », gronda un voix et bien qu'elle fut plus vieille de quarante ans, je l'a reconnu.

« Derrière le second comptoir ? », demandais-je à Julius.

«Euh... oui, Morelia. »

«Bien. »

Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte dissimuler derrière le second comptoir et y toquais brièvement avant de la pousser et d'y entrer sans attendre de réponse.

« Hé ! Sors, toi ! » S'écria mon cousin rachitique en s'empourprant de colère.

« Je suis prioritaire à ton client, peu importe qui il est », dis-je doucereusement.

Il me reconnu rien qu'à ma voix, c'est beau les liens familiaux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

« M-M-Mor... »

« je ne suis pas la mort voyons ! Je crois que tu as aimablement conserver quelques unes de mes affaires, ici », lui souris-je en levant mon capuchon une fois que j'eus vérifiée que le client n'était pas aux alentours.

Mon si cher cousin était devenu blanc comme un linge et il l'avait l'air d'avoir été frapper par un sort de mutisme.

« voyons, cousin, tu ne songe tout de même pas à les garder en ta possession encore quelques décennies ? »

« Tu-tu es... tu n'as pas changer ! »

« je ne suis pas morte en effet », ris-je, « ni vieille ! Je n'ai que 17 ans après tout », rajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je... attend, je vais les chercher. »

il détalla comme un lapin moldu tout en tremblant comme les feuilles d'un solecogneur en colère. J'avais l'impression d'être la plus terrible des mages noir (alors qu'il traitait avec eux à longueur de journée!). Je remis correctement mon capuchon sur ma jolie tête auburn peu de temps avant qu'une sombre et haute silhouette drapé de noir ne sorte du labyrinthe de rayons de pots en tout genres, suivit d'un panier plein lévitant à sa suite.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis cette haute silhouette d'homme me fixer.

« Où est-il passé ? »

Il ne me parlait pas à moi (à personne d'ailleurs) mais je ne pus que savourer les intonations de sa voix, même si il ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à parler mais les faits étaient là, je parlais :

« Il va bientôt revenir, dans un minute je pense, tout comme je pense que vos produits du jour ne vous coûterons que quelques noise insignifiantes », ris-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi en une élégante démarche et un froissement soyeux et tissu.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Votre compagne d'attente monsieur », dis-je avec tout mon sérieux.

Une voix essoufflée coupa sa réplique, à mon plus grand dam.

« M-Mor-Mo-re, » commença t-il (essaya tout du moins) mon cousin en sueur et d'une blancheur cadavérique.

« Je sais bien que tu as essayer de forcer ma malle, soufflais-je. Suis-je si effrayante que cela, cousin ? » demandais-je brusquement.

« Ou-oui », couina t-il.

« Encore heureux ! À la bonne heure ! Bon, donne moi mes affaires ! »

« Ga-gardes, baragouina t-il en me présentant un vieux coffre ouvrager.

Je passais prestement mes mains sur le dessus du coffre et celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis de serrure. Je passais ensuite deux fois ma main droite au dessus du vide que semblait contenir le coffre et pris la boite en os qui apparut alors de ma main gauche. Elle était déjà miniaturisé, je la glissais dans une poche de ma cape puis dis à l'intention de mon cousin :

« Rien que je ne puisse lever ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais laisser mes affaires dans un simple coffre avec juste une faible garde ! Réfléchi voyons ! »

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à l'homme en noir qui me regardait aussi, bien que je ne distinguais pas son visage, je sortis de "l'arrière boutique" et transplanais, devant Gringotts cette fois.

Je repensais à l'homme mystérieux lorsque je franchis les portes de la banque magique. Il m'intriguait, je n'aurais sus dire pourquoi, ou alors je ne le voulais pas, au choix.

Je me présentais au comptoir d'un gobelin irascible et lui présentais mes deux clefs d'or.

« Morelia Bellark », me présentais-je, « j'aimerais accéder à mes coffres. »

« Votre nom et cette clef ne vous suffirons pas pour pénétrer ce coffre », me dit l'affreux gobelin en me montrant la plus fine des deux clefs.

« Je sais », dis-je en fourchelange.

Le gobelin eu un mouvement de recul mais me permit d'accéder aux coffres.


End file.
